plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imposter Zombie
Imposter Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. It is actually two Imps hiding under a trench coat. When their trench coat is knocked off, a squeaky voice can be heard. While inside the trench coat, the zombie deals more damage per bite, due to both Imps biting the plant at the same time. Facebook description Just a few days ago Imposter Zombie strolled into the Federal Reserve and walked out with over $500 million in silver. Nobody said a thing. :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page Appearances *Mildew Meadow: All levels *Grey Matter Gardens: 1, 2, 11, 12, 13, 14, 18, 21 to 26 *The Sever Glades: All levels except for 2, 12, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26 *The Sand Dooms: 11 to 20 *Zombitorium Manor: 3, 4, 5, 11 to 20 *Reclaiming lots: The Bamboo Lot, The Fitness Lot, The Chilly Lot, The Sunny Lot Strategies Imposter Zombie can be quite difficult to kill when coming in larger numbers, as it has quite a bit of health that is comparable to the Football Zombie. It's best to have the Shamrocks attacking it and to freeze or slow him down from moving whenever possible, while using Wall-nuts to stop it from moving onwards. A Bamboo Shoot is good because it kills the Imps when the trench coat is knocked off. In Brainball, Imposter Zombie trained waves itself isn't that preferable, as Ice Block Zombies are more effective. Imposter Zombie waves come with Barrel Zombies and Rocket Zombies. Each of these are weak and one shot from a Flaming Pea will destroy a Barrel Zombie's barrel. When spawned in Mall Cop Zombie hoards, it is a good idea to let them take the hits instead of the Mall Cop Zombies. The Imps that fall out are deadly distractions, as every plant will shoot at one Imp then another, wasting a few extra seconds. Gallery CLEAN THIS UP NOW.png|Imposter Zombie or Imp trash. Imp no coat.png|The two Imps that appear when the coat is knocked out. Imposter Zombie.png|An Imposter Zombie shadow. Imposter art.jpg|Imposter Zombie's first official photo. Trivia *Another reason why this zombie is called Imposter Zombie is because they're just a stack of Imps, so there's the word "Imp" in the word "'Imp'oster." *Imposter Zombie is wearing a Groucho disguise, which is a reference to the famous comedian Groucho Marx. **Spikeweed's costume is also a reference to Groucho Marx. *When in the coat, the top Imp's arm falls off when it takes a lot of hits but when the coat is knocked off, the top Imp's arm is back. This could mean that the arm lost when the coat was on is a fake arm. Or it could mean that it ripped off due to sustaining enough damage. *The Imposter Zombie is similar to the Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel. Both split into two Imps once destroyed. *The Imposter Zombie's lense on its left eye is broken. *There is a glitch where if the trench coat is knocked off by a Flaming Pea, Bamboo Shoot, or Bamboom, a charred zombie body will appear, even though it was only the coat that was destroyed. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Zombie Groups Category:Headwear Zombies